Fluid containment structures which generate back-pressure are used in applications such as ink-jet fluid supplies and print cartridges. A back-pressure, i.e. a negative fluid pressure at a fluid outlet, is employed to provide proper system pressures and prevent fluid from drooling from fluid outlets or fluid nozzles. There is a need for back-pressure generating mechanisms that are reliable and are cost-effective to produce.